Inner and outer
by 31919
Summary: Naruto defeating madara and having his dream taken from him he leave to get stronger and smarter till he gets a message from yokai academy. narutoxinner moka.
1. Chapter 1

yo this is 31919 rockin your weekend, i'm going on my first story inner and out i got the name from inner moka and naruto being close to the senju as a uzumaki. This is my first story so give me al your flames so i can make it better. Let the story begin!

I don't own naruto if i did sakura would have died years ago.

A wiskered blond haired man was sitting inside of a bus with a peaceful look on his face looking out the window in a thinking position. Next to him was brown haired male asleep, they were both wear in green uniforms with brown pants and black shoes. As the blond was looking out the window he could only think ' it's been a long year and six months, I still can' believe i'm going to school, me'.

FLASHBACK:-

The same blond man was standing in front of a man with red armor, dirty black hair reaching past his waist with red eternal mangekyo sharingan staring him down. Next to the blond man was a white haired man with light blue armor that had cracks all over his body.

The man in red said "you damn uzumaki, i'm suprised you took the biju out of my body. But i'm more suprised you new fuinjutsu, obito said you didn't know any". The man now reconized as naruto had replied with a intense glare.

Naruto replied " i have to keep secrets to i'm a shinobi I can't let let everyone know everything".In reality he had just started learning it ever since he met minato the yodaime hokage in his mindscape. He barely had time to practice with rebuilding konoha and being watched on his way to "paradice island".

The man next to naruto scoffed " I did most of the work brat brat and your claiming my jutsu". Madara looked downat the white haired man and said "your still alive tobirama you must of hid your self like the coward you are".Tobirama grew tick marks and replied angrilly " says the man that hid him self at the defeat of my brother.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" I always dreamed of killing your annoying as tobi."

As the fight carryed on naruto stood over the body of the dieing body and asked "was it really worth it your way". Madara let out a laugh that a def man could tell it was hollow

" I wanted peace was that so bad, my way was easier and faster. Since I lost I guess it means I wasn't right".

"you were right just not in the right way old man." , Naruto sat down next to madara on a rock. Both ninja looked at the sky and naruto said " your heart was in the right but you were to power hungry you couldn't see straight".

Madara let out a dry chuckle your "right I was, uzumaki come here i have something for you". naruto hopped off the rock and leaned next to madara. " you are truely the child of prophecy, i give you my eyes". Naruto's eyes widened and shouted " no way I can't take your eyes"!

Madara laughed again and said " take them you can't take a shinobi's last wish can you". Naruto locked at madara sadly and began to tranfer them. When he was done he put the eyes in a capsule and said " thank you, maybe in the next life i won't be cursed with love". With that madara's heart stopped for the second and last time.

Fifteen minutes the rest of the shinobi aliance appeared and saw a sight that shocked them. Naruto was sitting in front of 2 graves with flowers on it. They were further suprised when naruto wispered "rest in peace madara-san, tobirama-san.

TIMESKIP

Three month later the godaime hokage tsunade senju had made a anouncement that th rokudaime hokage was sasuke uchiha for his cunningness, skill, and never to have problems with the uchiha clan. As soon as made it to konoha the snake sannin was put in jail whili sasuke's possy uder house arrest which was unfair for him seing h was a s-class nuke-nin.

Sasuke had also started rebuild his clan with sakura, ino, and karen. After naruto he despretly tryed to know he, they developed a brother-sister relationship. After he found out the uchiha was hokage he realised this know matter much of a hero he was sasuke was one step ahead. So being the new generation sannin he left. At first sasuke tryed to keep him in konoha but he left any way, the only people that could take him down were two kage level at least.

He traveled over the world, took over jariaya spy network and visited old friends he never felt so pleased and stupid when he went to visit shion. Lets just say they had a looottt to talk about. His training never stopped but his main problem with was using the sharingan with being caught which was tough to saythe least.

During the fifth month he had gotten a message from yokai academy to see if he wanted to go he raised a brow at the name. What sane person names a school monster academy. But what he needed was knowledge it was that a quick thinking that sasuke beat him at the valley of the end. So what was the worst that could happen

If only he new unlucky bastard.

So he chose the more logical choice to him he went to school. Even if it did annoy the crap out roof him. Saying by to shion he left on the bus to take him to school and about twenty minutes later he met a boy named tsukune to naruto he was average and almost ignored the bus driver's earlier warning.

almost.

He never got rid of his fear of the supernatural even if they were redo tensei.

Ewe.

The bus stopped and naruto said "about time let's see what this school has". This school was about to get fuckedup naruto style.


	2. yokai academy

I don't own naruto or he would be stronger.

Naruto and tsukune were walking down the road while unconciously shivering at the sights around them. Naruto sighed after all these years he still hasn't gotten rid of his fear of the super natural.

He looked over at tsukune who was looked like he was about to cry and shit himself at the same time but he couldn't blame him the place had graves everywhere with skulls. It was as weird as the bus driver. Naruto of course picked up that the bus driver had something darker and conpacted together than regular chakra.

The bus drivers looks also proved his point what ever this school why hadn't he heard of it till now. He had a spy network dammit. A FUCKING NETWORK OF SPIES. He sighed in frustration just thinking about it.

Before he could start looking around for chakra sensing he heard a crash behind him and when he turned around he couldn't help at laugh at tsukune who was stuck under a pink haired woman. Not only because the situation tsukune was in but also it wasn't him. 'Now you know my pain tsukune.' He laughed at the blushing duo that had gotten up with heavy blushes on their faces.

He took out a notepad and started writing. He didn't like doing making icha icha but when kakashiand iruka came up to him and asked what was going to happen to the books now that jariaya died naruto said it died with him but with 3 days of complaining and no sleep naruto took the mantle of icha icha master. When everyone found out every man was crying in happyness while sakura had betten him down and tsunade beat the other two.

Where was he ohh yeah he was off track. Looking at the two while getting back on track he saw tsukune get bit on the neck.

Kinky.

"My name is naruto uzumaki and the man your biting is tsukune may we know your name...

"I'm moka akayashi and i'm sorry for biting it's just that you bloo smelled so good i couldn't resist." Getting raised eyebrows from the boys while tsukune rubbed his neck.

"I'm moka akayashi and i'm a vampire see" she didn't have to wait long for a reply "naaaaaannnniiiiii/awweessoommee!"

Instantly he was in front of the woman holding her hand with hands and asked "Are you really one" with starts in his eyes. Tsukune got out of his shock and looked at moka and she asked them " Your not scared at all" she said with hope her eyes that naruto caught.

Naruto replied " The only thing we have to be scared of you is giving everyone hickeys." She had a Atomic blush on her face. "And to think you were so innocent when he-no YOU took each others first time." If it was possible the two blush even darker.

"Well since we are here at school I think we should go before the bells about to ring." With that moka eyes widen and started riding her bike that had speed that would challenge might gai while screaming "Goodbye naruto-san, tsukune-kun."

Naruto turned to tsukune who was reder than a cherry and said in a pervy tone "'Tsukune-kun' since you were her first you might want to catch up to her." Tsukune ran away trying not to be in less embaresed away from the blond.

(skip to class)

Naruto and tsukune were siting next to each other while waiting for the teacher to begin but untill then naruto were discussing their hobbies and what not when

"Hello class, I am your Homeroom teacher Ms. nekonome" said the now identified woman said. "Welcome to Yokai academy the monster school.

The responses where cheers and hollers while tsukune was sweating heavily while thinking if they were being serious. He looked over at naruto who looked scared as he did but for different reasons. He heard naruto keep chanting 'ghost their real' and ' no, please tell me their lieing."

He sweatdroped and thought 'nope, i'm not the only one' he sighed in relief. The teacher continued "We are here to learn how to keep peace with humans."

Naruto eyes widened but let out a small smile at the peace part. He thought 'This might be a good school to learn from and a different point is always good." Until

The a man almost six feet tall in the school uniform with white hair asked "Why don't we just kill the men and rape the women?"

Naruto chuckled gaining a glare from the white haired student. Saizo growled "Whats so funny punk?!" Naruto looked at saizo with a look that said " you are nothing".

Naruto then said "The world is ruled by ninja that live in groups, your very suicidal" earning a louder growl from saizo.

Before saizo could talk back the door was opened to reveal moka. Who looked out of breath.

"Sorry i'm late, i just got lost." said the pink haired female. The teacher nodded and replied "Okay, but don't let it happen again."

She turned around to look at the class and saw "Naruto-san, Tsukune-kun" she rushed over to the and gloped both boys falling on the ground ignoring the whispers of ' lucky temes' from the boys and 'how dare she do that to our naruto-kun/sama' from the girls which made him shudder.

He had gotten what sasuke tried to get rid his entire life but never did.

Fangirls. Son of a bitch!

Bell rang and naruto ignored the the last sentence the teacher said 'It has so many flaws' he thought while walking out with moka and tsukune.

They made small coversations til saizo came up and grabed tsukune and picked him up. "Why do you hangout with these weaklings while you can have a real man like me." Moka looked scared at the confrontation while naruto had his eyes overshadowed by his hair.

Naruto was getting ready to fight the white haired student, for not only picking on tsukune but calling him weak. He never did like it and jaraiya did give him more patients but it never did go away.

Saizo pulled his arm back and set foward ready to punch tsukune. The audience they didn'tknow they had watched waiting while moka watched scared while inner moka watched with mild interest.

When saizos fist was a foot away from tsukune he closed his eye and awaited the pain...which never came when he opened his eyes he saw naruto holding saizo's fist.

The hall way was quiet til naruto said with a sigh "Can you put him down, we half to get to the next class." The students looked at naruto in shock at the display while inner mokas eyebrows and wondered what he was because he smelled of alot of animals and wolf.

Saizo grit his teeth and said "Yeah, you guys only get one warning" he tossed tsukune on the group and with that he walked away. And the crowd disperced and naruto turned around and looked at tsukune. "Hai, thank you naruto-san." then moka rushed overto him checking him like a mother does her young.

Naruto couldn't help but say with a smirk "Tsukune I wish I had a girl all over me like that." They blushed they were so easy to tease. Moka said quickly "Lets go to class" grabing their arms and rushed to their next class.

(skip after school)

Naruto walked out of school alone wondering where moka and tsukune left to. He walked to the forest to get some trainning and reminded himself to talk to the principle tomarrow. He stopped and thought 'this is far enough' and was about to get his training supplies til he senced a dark aura that came from moka and tsukune.

Not wasting anytime he rushed over via tree to tree. When he had gotten there he saw a defeated saizo a scared tsukune and a silver haired woman with red slit eyes that reminded him of kurama.

He droped from the tree and walked over and saw a seal on her chest the same one moka had but never noticed. He then started to walk to the silver haired vampire.

Inner moka and tsukune saw naruto walked over and inner moka had a smirk "Well well well, if it isn't uzumaki you came on the last second. They saw him keep walkng towards moka and when he was directly in front of her he grabed the seal to look at but ignoring tsukune gasping.

Inner moka looked at naruto with mild interest and iratation. But before she or tsukune can say anything, he said " level 7 soul seal, pretty impressive not many can make this these days."

Inner moka looked at naruto in shocked at how he knew what it was while tsukune looked confused. "How do you know what it is!? yelled moka and naruto sent her a smirk and replied "I am a level ten sealmaster my dear moka-chan."

He had to dodge a kick aimed at his head. "Don't call me that!" she exclaimed but on the inside she was amazed as how he dodged her kick. "I can probably take this off with keeping both souls out y'know."

She looked at him in shock and said after several moments "What are side effects? And why are you doing this?" Naruto said "Your my friend and we help each other and the side effects are your attitude won't change and you'll feel weak for a while."

She growled at him before he grabed her breast and the rosario, she was about to hit him but the forest was taken in white light. When it died down the two mokas were on the ground knocked out. Naruto picked up both and took them to the infirmary while tsukune walked along he setthem down and started walking to the boys dorm with tsukune.

And when they were about to split up tsukune asked " Aren't you scared she's going to get you?"

"Dont worry tsukune I'll be-"

"Uuuzzzuuumaaakiiiii!"

"Be fine, goodnight." leaving tsukune in the hall way looking at his door like he was crazy.


	3. next week

Its 31919 and sorry for the late update but we are going for weekends ne, i dont own naruto or rosario vampire.

Naruto and tsukune were walking down the road to the school it had been a week since saizo incident and they were gettiing along fine.

Naruto might night have been one to sense romance, scratch that he was absolutely oblivious so it wasn't a suprise he didn't catch onto moka and tsukune

Yet

Of course looking back on last week a lot happened and naruto was attacked in his sleep by the silver haired vampire but that was bound to happen.

Naruto and the gang had to come up with a name for her and it took a long time to convince her. For the whole hour she kept talking about vampire pride and it ended when he had enough.

Ironically naruto was just like sasuke when about sleep except he had far more patients surprisingly. Koyuki's soldiers learned that the hard way.

But after hours of argument they agreed on yuko and the principal let her in no questions asked putting naruto on guard not that anyone noticed.

Naruto and tsukune talking about the weather and etc when they saw moka and yuko came into veiw both waiting patiently and one had tick marks.

"Ohayo moka-san, yuko-san/ yo moka, yuki-chan" they called out, naruto was so caught up training this past year so he would start pranking and just annoy yuko.

"Hello Tsukune-kun, naruto-san/ hello tsukune, uzumaki." She went to strike him but he always dodged and continued walking down the path to school.

He looked at yuko with a pout "can you stop that please, it's kind of hard to walk with you trying to hit me." His responce was to dodge another fist to the face that had lots of aim.

"No, you will go six feet under by my hands uzumaki." She shot another fist at said blonde he dodged her fist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Jaraiya had to teach him something.

Of course she became red with anger and blush. "Aww is my dear yuko-chan a tsundere, it would seem so." He laughed as he dodged punches with fast speed.

One of the reasons he did pranks was to piss people off. He caught a mean left from yuko and put his hand in front of her confusing her and pointed left.

The both looked left to see moka and tsukune talking and shouting til he ran two sweat dropped at his behavior and moka's screaming to come back and ran made the sweat dropps grow.

Sighing naruto looked at yuko and asked already knowing the answer."aren't you going to help her yuko-chan?" She of coarse scoffed and walked to school.

Naruto, not wanting to be left behind chased after the silver haired girl and thought 'Tsundere indeed, how can anyone have so much damn pride.'

After they entered the school naruto asked a question "how are you doing, you shouldn't over excert yourself now" she looked at him in mild disgust as the way he said it.

"I am proud vampire uzumaki i will not be tied down by mere body damage." Naruto sighed, was this how kakashi-sensei felt " No, yuko-chan it is also soul damage you underestimate fuinjutsu if you are to stressed or mind broken it can leave after effects."

She raised an eyebrow " But the sealing is done how is that uzumaki?" He smirked with glee in his eyes "if you call me naruto-koi then i'll tell you." She stopped walking and glared at him and he looked over his shoulder and looked at yuko and looked at her body.

Her pale skin and red eyes were kind of a turn on not that he would ever say that to kurieni but she was beutiful. He might have appreciation for the female body but no where near jariaya or kakashi.

More like ebisu but he expressed it some times.

Who was he kidding he groped yuko because she was beutiful and had a hot temped.

Noticing him dazing of yuko sent a kick to wake him up but not expecting her to acusally hit. She kicked him where no man or jariaya would ever what to be hit.

Bellow the belt.

He fell to the ground in pain white his pupils going up making him look like a hyuuga. She acsually felt bad until she remembered all the times he groped her. Though guilt was still there.

Naruto had was on his knees with his butt in the air. Did he diserve it,yes. Did she enjoy it, yes. Did every male in the vicinity flinch, yes. Did the fan girls cry, yes. But did he give up, no.

Because he was he was naruto uzumaki the man who saved the world. He did have a bond with the second hokage surprising and they knew they could rely on each other.

Pushing past the pain he stood up, which had gotten him a lot of the respect from the males.

He walked past her with a slight limp and heard shouts of "get her" or " no where to go" which naturally gotten his attension the couple walked past a monsters.

When Naruto and yuko on the corner they encountered the sight of a 10 year old girl denying of a taller boy. Naruto Naruto thought 'is that yukari'.

The 10 year old girl then drop the frying pan on the man using magic While she's she shouted "ha take that you big bully."

When the monster recovered from the household object he immediately threw a punch and before it hit her face hew was buried in a wall.

Yukari opens her eyes never did nothing that she had close them, But you look better figure she's all the disappointed look on the blonds face. When she saw his face He immediately tried to run but his grip on her shirt pulled her back.

Yuko behind naruto watched naruto kick the man in the wall in mild amazement but hid it well and watched the scene in interest.

Yukari was sweating at his look and planned escape til "yukari-chan, what did I tell you about leaving a trail behind so carelessly?"

She shrunk going to the blonds gaze while everyone in the hall way watched in anticipation about what was about to happen.

He flicked her in the head making her head snap back then back up with tears forming in her eyes. She hugged naruto's leg " forgive me sensei" the young 10 year old cried wow everyone in the hallway was looking at naruto in amazement.

"Come on your yukari we got more training to do" he said it pulling her away until there was gasps in the hallway he put his attention up to stairs on a blue haired girl with pale skin big breasts.

Every male in the hallway were screaming about her big breasts and wishing to be in between them which made naruto sweat drop.

"You, yuko you are to pay dearly for what you have done!" the blue haired woman shouted which me the silver-haired vampire Scoff.

"What if someone So pathetic as you telling me to do?" she asked would narrow eyes.

"I'm telling you to get out of my way you stupid vampire" The jab at the silver-haired vampire made her Face darken.

" For someone so pathetic you sure have guts pathetics piece of trash." Naruto knowing where this was going put his free hand to the blue haired woman.

"What ever she did we are very sorry, may you excuse us?" still holding a crying yukari in his arms.

"No, you may not leave you are to cute" she said doing a complete 180 and grabbing his arm making yuko growl at the lack of respect.

Everyone in the hallway heard growling it looked up to see naruto with his face darkened looking at her " get of me" he said making the woman shiver and released his arm.

Yuko seeing naruto in a dark way felt herself become hot. 'If he was like this all the time I might tolerate his groping.'

"Uzumaki naruto you are my servant fall for your new masters looks." She made a sexy pose and he lifting his arms towards her. She smirked and yuko growled to alien emotion as the girl tried to get naruto to grope her.

Everyone in the hallway was surprised when he slapped her into the wall and looked stoic and muttered something everyone heard.

"Stupid dominate fan girls getting ovexcited at nothing." He walked away with yukari still crying and screaming for help.

"Wait, how are you able to do whatever you like!?" the girl shouted taking herself out of the wall.

"I can disperse genjutsu no matter yokai or chakra." It was one of the only things jaraiya taught him dispite being a lazy pervert.

"Who are you anys?" the girl scoffed "I am kurumu and I will initiate plan-" "Don't care see you later yuko-chan I have to torture yukari." he said with a smile.

A brave student asked " don't you mean train?" naruto eye smiled at him "No, it will be torture, later." The male and female dissapeared in a flash.


End file.
